¡Juguemos Verdad o Reto!
by tiago el lobo
Summary: No hay mucho de que hablar ¿No? ¡ES VERDAD O RETO! osea! ¿Quien no conoce el juego? Los Ed's, sus "Amigos" y las crueles harán algo que nunca hicieron, jugar juntos ¿A que? ¡Verdad o reto! ¡Habrá cerdos! ¡Golpes! ¡Burlas! ¡Estafas! ¡Todo eso y mucho mas aquí! ¡Solo léanlo! ¡Comenten sus opiniones! ¡Ya que tengo que mejorar con la comedia y esta seria una buena forma!
1. Juguemos ¡Verdad o Reto!

Todo estaba tranquilo en el barrio en donde habitaban los Eds también hogar de Jimmy, Johnny (Siempre en compañía de tablón) Las crueles, Rolf, Kevin y Nazz, en donde encontraremos a Nazz hablando con Kevin debajo del árbol donde se encuentra la casita del árbol, Kevin SIEMPRE con su fiel bicicleta, y Nazz recostada contra el árbol.  
_ Y dime Nazz… ¿Qué harás mas tarde?_ Pregunta Kevin mientras mira a Nazz a los ojos.  
_ Creo que por ahora nada Kevin… ¿Tu?_ Pregunta la rubia que estaba feliz ya que Kevin por fin tomara la iniciativa.  
_ ¡Mira qué casualidad! ¡Yo también! Eso me da una idea…_ Dice Kevin mientras le sonríe pícaro a Nazz.  
_ ¿Enserio? ¿Qué idea?_ Pregunta Nazz con la misma sonrisa.  
_ Qué tal si tu y yo…_  
_ ¡Hola animalitos de la creación!_ Era la voz de Rolf el cual venía acompañado de sus siempre fieles Wilfred (Su cerdo) y Víctor (Su cabra) e interrumpiendo la conversación de Kevin.  
_ Hola Rolf…_ Dice Nazz fingiendo una sonrisa.  
_ ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!_ Pregunta Kevin enojado.  
_ ¡Rolf vino a enseñarle a sus amigos como terminó el baño de Wilfred!_ Dice Rolf mientras levanta al cerdo con sus dos manos_ ¡Rolf lo ha bañado en el desagüe de la ciudad!_ Dice Rolf mientras acerca a Wilfred demasiado, terminando con un golpe a Kevin y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.  
_ ¡ROLF!_ Dice Nazz con cara de asco y los ojos lagrimeando_ ¡Aléjalo de acá! ¡Apesta horrible!_ Agrega la rubia mientras se tapa la nariz.  
_ Rolf no entiende porque sus amigos no les gusta el olor de Wilfred…_ Dice Rolf mirando a su fiel cerdo, después al darse vuelta para ver a Kevin con un tono rojo profundo en su cara_ ¡Hola amigo Kevin!_ Dice Rolf mientras saluda alegremente a Kevin el cual lo miraba con odio y se tiraba sobre él para hacerle una especie de llave en el cuello.  
_ ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACES ESO CON TU CERDO!_ Le grita Kevin enfurecido.  
_ ¡Rolf no entiende este saludo!_ Dice Rolf con cara de confusión, al parecer no sentía lo que le hacía Kevin.  
Nazz se puso a ver la pelea confundida, hasta que se le cae algo en la cabeza y queda tumbada en el suelo, Kevin y Rolf veían lo que le pasaba a su amiga y logran ver que alado de ella había una tabla con una sonrisa rara dibujada con crayones en ella.  
_ ¡Hola hola!_ Saluda Johnny de una manera alegre y viva que estaba bajando del árbol encima de sus amigos.  
_ ¿Acaso todos los idiotas vendrán a meterse en nuestros asuntos?_ Pregunta Kevin para después ser tumbado en el suelo por Rolf al ver a Johnny llegar.  
Al ver al joven pastor, Johnny se sube dos dedos a la frente  
_ ¡Descanse señor Johnny!_ Dice Rolf alegremente_ ¡Recuerda que el domingo tenemos reunión de los "Power Ranchers" le informa Rolf sobre la reunión que tendrá sobre su grupo de exploradores (Parodia de los Power Rangers)  
_ ¡Claro Rolf!_ Dice Johnny alegremente, después al ver a Kevin tirado en el suelo se asoma para acercarse a él_ ¿Qué haces ahí abajo Kevin?_ Pregunta Johnny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
A Kevin le salía vapor de su cabeza, estaba de verdad en enfadado, así que lentamente se paro y se preparo para golpear al joven Johnny pero cuando se tiro sobre él, el joven "Pelonchas" se movió para un costado haciendo que Kevin siga de largo.  
_ ¿Quieres que le diga a Jimmy sobre la reunión Rolf?_ Pregunta Johnny.  
_ ¡Claro pequeño Johnny! ¡Ve! ¡Vuela como cerdo atontado por el cereal!_ Dice Rolf alegremente mientras con sus manos hace un movimiento señalando que se eleve apuntando a la casa de Jimmy, tiempo después, Johnny se va, dejando a tablón en el suelo, el cual Nazz recoge.  
_ Oigan… Johnny se olvido a tablón…_ Dice Nazz mientras ve a Tablón sorprendida, ya que no podía creer que este sea el mejor amigo de Johnny.  
_ ¿Y que con eso?_ Dice Kevin sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa.  
_ No pueden estar separados…_ Responde Nazz.  
_ ¡El Scout Tablón es el Scout más hábil que eh tenido en mi vida! ¡Seguro se puede cuidar solo!_ Aventura Rolf inflando el pecho en señal de orgullo.  
_ Sí, eso ya lo sé, solo digo que sin Tablón Johnny puede herirse o meter la pata_ Dice Nazz.  
_ Eso tiene más sentido… ¡Espero que se pudra a golpes!_ Dice Kevin enojado.  
_ ¡No seas tan malo Kevin! ¿Cómo le habrá ido?_ Pregunta Nazz.  
_ Puedes preguntarle a él_ Dice Rolf señalando la casa de Jimmy donde llegaba Johnny huyendo de Sara mientras ríe divertidamente y comienza a correr alrededor de Nazz Kevin, y Rolf con Sara detrás de él, así que Kevin detiene a Johnny y Rolf a Sara.  
_ ¿Qué pasó?_ Pregunta Nazz.  
_ ¡Miren lo que este idiota le hizo a Jimmy!_ Dice Sara mientras señala a Jimmy el cual venia con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.  
_ ¿Lo atrapaste Sara?_ Pregunta Jimmy con su clásica voz de afeminado.  
_ ¿Qué le pasó?_ Pregunta Kevin.  
_ ¡Este idiota llego a la casa de Jimmy! ¡Cuando Jimmy le abre Johnny le golpea con su dedo diciendo "Toc Toc"!_ Explica Sara enfurecida.  
_ ¿Así?_ "Toc Toc" eran las palabras de Rolf mientras golpea a Sara en su cabeza.  
Sara suelta un gruñido y le comienza a salir vapor de su cabeza acto después se tira sobre Rolf golpeándolo y gritando "¡ROLF!", acto después, Kevin los separa.  
Después comienza a escucharse una larga discusión que al parecer no tenia fin, hasta que Nazz tomó la iniciativa y grito "¡CAYENSE!" acto después todos se callaron.  
_ ¡Así está mejor! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!_ Dice Nazz alegremente_ ¿Y si jugamos Verdad o Reto?_ Pregunta la joven rubia.  
_ ¿Verdad o Reto? Rolf no entiende a que se refiere…_ Dice Rolf confundido.  
_ ¡Ese juego es muy estúpido!_ Dice Sara amargadamente.  
_ ¡A Tablón y a mí nos gustaría jugar!_ Dice Johnny alegremente.  
_ ¡Vamos Sara!_ Dice Jimmy mientras le toma las manos a Sara y levanta apenas el pie izquierdo_ ¡Es un juego muy lindo y nos va a entretener!_ Dice Jimmy.  
_ ¡Pero Jimmy! ¿Qué haremos con el jugo de té?_ Pregunta Sara.  
_ ¡Lo podremos continuar después Sara! ¡Además! ¡El señor sonrisa tiene que ir a su trabajo dentro de poco!_ Dice Jimmy alegremente.  
_ Vale… Jugaremos a este juego…_ Dice Sara amargada.  
_ Yo jugare…_ Dice Kevin.  
_ Rolf sigue sin entender de qué hablan._ Dice Rolf.  
_ ¡Es un juego Rolf! Así es: ¡Nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo y formamos un circulo, y cada participante tendrá que escoger a un segundo y preguntar que desea, si "Verdad o Reto" En caso de que escoja "Verdad" tendremos que hacerle una pregunta la cual si o si tendrá que responder, y si escoge "Reto" tendremos que mandarlo a hacer algo que el primero le haya ordenado y este tendrá que hacerlo si o si!_ Responde Nazz.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡A Rolf le gusta este juego! ¡Comencemos!_ Dice Rolf mientras se sienta en el suelo, entre Johnny y Kevin.  
_ ¡Yo comenzare! ¡Kevin!_ Dice Nazz viendo a Kevin.  
_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunta Kevin.  
_ ¿Verdad o reto?_ Pregunta la rubia.  
_ Bueno… Escojo… Reto…_ Dice el joven vestido con camisa verde.  
_ ¡Ve a confesarle tu amor a Edd!_ Dice Nazz riendo.  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta Kevin sorprendido_ ¡No hare nada de eso!_ Dice el joven sorprendido al ver lo que le ordeno su amiga.  
_ ¡Tienes que hacerlo Kevin!_ Dice Nazz riendo.  
_ ¡Miren quien pasa por haya!_ Dice Sara señalando detrás de Kevin en donde se encontraban Ed, Edd y Eddy caminando por el barrio.  
Kevin soltó un gruñido, se subió a su bicicleta y los alcanzó a los tres deteniéndolos ahí.  
_ ¿Creen que le dirá?_ Pregunta Jimmy viendo como Kevin se frota su nuca enfrente de Edd.  
_ La verdad no sé, pero espero que lo haga o perderá._ Dice Nazz mirando a su amigo_ Ojala podamos leer los labios…_ Dice la rubia.  
_ ¡Tablón puede!_ Dice Johnny señalando a su amigo de madera.  
_ Johnny… No creo que…_  
_ ¡Shh!_ Johnny calla a Nazz y pone su oreja en Tablón_ Bueno… Ehhh… Edd… Quiero decirte que… teamo…_ Dice Johnny lo que dice Tablón, y al parecer, lo del "Te amo" lo dijo a una gran velocidad porque Johnny lo dijo rápidamente.  
_ Disculpa Kevin… ¿Qué?_ Eso fue lo que dijo Edd.  
_ ¡Te amo!_ Dice Kevin enfurecido por tener que decirlo de nuevo.  
Al decir eso Edd se puso rojo y se escondió dentro de su gorra y Eddy comenzó a reír divertidamente, a lo que Kevin lo golpea en el ojo dejándolo tumbado, acto seguido, Kevin vuelve al juego en su bicicleta.  
_ ¡Ahora yo! ¡Johnny! ¿Verdad o Reto?_ Pregunta Kevin enfurecido.  
_ ¿Acaso no quieres hablar sobre tu historia de amor Kevin?_ Pregunta Sara riendo, seguido de la risa de los demás.  
_ ¡Cállate!_ Dice Kevin rojo y nervioso.  
_ ¿Estabas nervioso por demostrar tu amor Kevin?_ Pregunta Johnny riendo.  
_ ¡CALLATE Y DIME VERDAD O RETO!_ Le grita Kevin enojado.  
_ ¡Reto!_ Contesta Johnny feliz.  
Kevin sonríe malvadamente ante la respuesta de Johnny.  
_ Muy bien… Te ordeno a ver como yo_ Kevin toma a Tablón_ Le dejo caer 10 gotas de agua a Tablón.  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta Johnny enojado_ ¡No lo harás!_ Dice Johnny mientras se acerca para tomar a Tablón, Pero Kevin lo aleja.  
_ No no no…_ Dice Kevin con sonrisa de travieso_ Es eso o pierdes el juego_ Agrega el joven con la misma sonrisa.  
_ ¡Entonces me perde…! ¿Qué dices Tablón?_ Pregunta Johnny viendo confundido a su amigo de madera_ ¿Qué quieres que Kevin lo haga?_ Pregunta el joven de las sandalias.  
Kevin mira confundido al pedazo de madera que tenía en sus brazos.  
_ ¡Okey! Acepto el reto…_ Dice Johnny mientras se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.  
Kevin ríe divertidamente mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de agua de un charco cerca de él y deja caer las primeras dos gotas rápidamente ante los ojos de terror de Johnny, cuando deja caer la tercera, Johnny ya estaba sudando del nerviosismo, a la cuarta el joven Pelonchas se estaba tomando la cabeza, a la quinta y a sexta comenzó a temblar, a las séptima y a la octava Johnny estaba comiéndose las uñas a la novena estaba ahogando un grito y cuando cayó la tercera se tiro encima de Kevin y le quito a su amigo de madera.  
_ ¿Estás bien Tablón?_ Pregunta tristemente el joven de las sandalias.  
Kevin se destripaba en el suelo de risa.  
_ ¿No crees que fuiste rudo con el Kevin?_ Pregunta Nazz, pero Kevin se destripaba de risa todavía.  
_ Bueno Nazz, pero solo fue un reto contra un pedazo de madera, tú hiciste que Kevin quedara en ridículo ante todos…_ Dice Jimmy, al decir eso Johnny ve a Jimmy furioso, y se acerca a él acorralándolo con los ojos de un gran tamaño.  
_ ¡¿Un pedazo de madera?!_ Pregunta Johnny enojado_ ¡¿UN PEDAZO DE MADERA?!_ Pregunta gritando y enfurecido.  
Jimmy no decía nada, solo temblaba.  
_ ¡ENTONCES RESPONDEME ESTO SEÑOR DIENTES FLOJOS!_ Grita Johnny enfurecido_ ¡¿Verdad o… Reto?!_ Pregunta enfurecido Johnny, pero suavemente.  
_ Emm… ¿Reto?_ Pregunta Jimmy tragando saliva, ya que si decía "Verdad" iba a tener que responder algo que él no querría contestar.  
_ Entonces te reto a…_ Johnny corre su vista para todos lados_ Lamer a Wilfred…_ Dice mientras ve al cerdo de Rolf.  
_ ¡¿Estás loco?!_ Pregunta Sara enojada.  
_ ¡Es un reto! ¡Yo cumplí el de Tablón! ¡El tiene que cumplir este!_ Dice Johnny.  
_ Pero… Pero… Pero…_ Comienza a decir Jimmy nervioso.  
_ ¡HAZLO!_ Grita Johnny enfurecido.  
Jimmy traga saliva, se acerca a Wilfred y le da una pequeña lambida y mira a Johnny.  
_ Un GRAN lengüetazo_ Dice Johnny amenazante.  
Jimmy tiembla de miedo, mira a Wilfred y pasa su gran lengua por el cerdo.  
A continuación todos comenzaron a reír, menos Rolf que veía a Jimmy feliz.  
_ ¡A Rolf le agrega que Jimmy haya dado el salud del venado tuerto!_ Dice Rolf mientras lo carga a Jimmy, el cual vomita en el suelo_ ¡A Rolf le alegra también de que al joven Jimmy le haya gustado!_ Dice Rolf.  
Jimmy miraba a todos con cara de asco.  
_ Sara…_ Dice el joven con frenos mientras mira a su amiga.  
_ ¿Qué Jimmy?_ Pregunta Sara  
_ ¿Verdad o Reto?_ Pregunta el más joven del lugar.  
_ ¡Verdad Jimmy!_ Dice Sara preparada.  
_ ¿Es verdad que te gusta Doble D?_ Pregunta Jimmy riendo.  
_ ¡JIMMY!_ Le grita Sara mientras Kevin reía más fuerte.  
_ ¡Esto tengo que verlo! ¡Y también…!_ Dice Kevin mirando la calle, en donde volvían a pasar Ed, Edd y Eddy_ ¡Eh! ¡Doble D! ¡Ven acá!_ Le grita Kevin.  
_ ¡Uuhh! ¡Mira Doble D! ¡Tu chica te llama!_ Se burla Eddy mientras Edd se ponía rojo.  
_ ¡Cállate enano! ¡Ven acá! ¡Tienes que ver esto!_ Dice Kevin nuevamente, después de eso, los tres se acercan a esa reunión.  
_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunta Eddy amargadamente.  
_ Vamos Sara, contesta_ Dice Kevin mirando a Sara con sonrisa picara.  
_ Emm… Emm…_ Dice Sara viendo para todas partes y roja de vergüenza.  
_ ¿Acaso la joven Sara no tiene que decir la verdad?_ Pregunta Rolf confundido.  
_ No Rolf, Sara tiene que decir la verdad…_ Le contesta Nazz.  
_ ¿De qué verdad hablan?_ Pregunta Edd.  
Kevin ríe divertidamente.  
_ Vamos Sara, dinos… ¿Es verdad que te gusta Doble D?_ Pregunta Kevin más insistente.  
Edd se pone más rojo que nunca  
_ Emm… Emm… La verdad es que…_ Sara traga saliva.


	2. ¡Jugando con todo el barrio!

_ ¿Y Sara?_ Pregunta Kevin interrogándola.  
_ Bueno, verán que… Es algo difícil de explicar… Pero… Creo que…_  
"¡Ahhh!"  
Era el grito de Eddy que estaba siendo acosado por una de las hermanas crueles, una chica alta, con un extraño peinado pelirrojo, vestida de remera blanca, con lunares rojos y pantalón azul.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ Pregunta Kevin de mal humor ya que habían interrumpido las palabras de Sara.  
Detrás de Kevin otra de las hermanas crueles le decía "Calla idiota" esta, estaba acosando a Ed, una rubia más baja que las otras, con unos grandes dientes saliendo de su boca con labios de rata.  
_ ¿A que llegaron?_ Pregunta Nazz.  
_ Estábamos paseando por el barrio y vimos a nuestros novios con ustedes, ¡Y donde ellos están también estamos nosotros!_ Dice la tercera hermana cruel (Segunda en nacer) una chica con un notable cabello, corto de color azul, vestida a una honda rockera, esta hermana cruel estaba acosando a Doble D.  
_ ¿Novios?_ Pregunta Kevin sorprendido, acto después TODOS menos Sara explotan en risa.  
Las tres crueles hicieron una mirada amenazante mostrando sus amarillos dientes y soltando un gruñido, al ese acto, todos dejaron de reírse.  
_ Bueno… ¿Se van?_ Pregunta Nazz.  
_ ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?_ Pregunta Marie de mala gana.  
_ ¡Porque NOSOTROS estamos jugando!_ Le dice Nazz.  
_ ¿A si?_ Pregunta Marie riendo.  
_ ¿Y a que estúpido juego están jugado?_ Pregunta Lee  
_ ¡Estamos jugando Verdad o Reto!_ Salta Jimmy alegremente.  
_ ¿Ese estúpido juego? ¿No podrían jugar algo más divertido?_ Pregunta Lee  
_ Si no te gusta puedes irte…_ Dice Nazz.  
_ ¡Cállate maldita idiota!_ La amenaza Lee mientras se acerca a ella levantando su puño derecho.  
_ ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! Cálmate…_ La calma Marie.  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Solo tenemos que golpearla entre las tres!_ Dice May  
La joven pelirroja le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca a su media hermana May.  
_ ¡Cállate dientona! ¡Acá yo digo que se hace!_ Le dice Lee a su hermana.  
_ ¡Aguarden señoritas! ¡Creo que podemos solucionar este problema civilizadamente!_ Salta Edd para evitar que las tres hermanas crueles ataquen a Nazz.  
_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunta Marie acercándose a Doble D hasta sentirle la respiración_ ¿Y cuál es esa manera?_ Pregunta la joven peli-Azul mientras pestañea repetida y veloz mente.  
_ ¿Le pasa algo a tus ojos?_ Pregunta sin conciencia Doble D_ Bueno, podríamos arreglarlo con palabras o algo así… ¡O un concurso!_ Dice animadamente el joven de la gorra mientras todos lo veían confundido_ ¡Sera genial! ¡Podríamos hacer un concurso de deletreo! ¡O preguntas mundiales! ¡O un Dominó de países, provincias y ciudades! ¡Ya saben! ¡Uno dice un país, provincia o ciudad con una letras y el siguiente tiene que decir otro país, provincia o capital con la misma letra con el cual ter…!_ Al ver la mirada de negación de todos, Doble D bajo los brazos_ Ya se… Es un juego tonto_ Dice el joven Edd desanimadamente.  
_ Hay Doble D… Tus ideas son tan, tan estúpidas…_ Dice Kevin para después reírse del joven de la gorra mientras este rojo de vergüenza se esconde dentro de ella.  
El joven de suéter verde recibió un golpe en la mandíbula mientras se burlaba de Edd, por parte de Marie Cruel.  
_ ¡Deja de burlarte tarado!_ Le dice la joven peli-Azul mientras se dirige hacia su "Novio" Doble D para intentar consolarlo_ Ya, ya…_ Dice la joven hermana Cruel mientras le palmea la espalda a Doble D, este se aleja rápidamente de ella y se esconde dentro de la camisa de su amigo Ed que se encontraba con una sonrisa de tonto y una mirada hacia ningún lugar.  
_ ¡Auch!_ Se queja Kevin mientras se pone de pie_ ¡Tendría que golpearte maldita!_ Amenaza a la hermana Cruel levantando su puño derecho.  
La joven Marie se acerco también a Kevin con un aire amenazante.  
_ ¡Te reto a intentarlo debilucho!_ Dice Marie mientras golpea con su dedo índice el pecho de Kevin.  
Momento después, comenzó una gran discusión entre Las Crueles y los chicos del vecindario, todos menos Johnny, y los Eds, el "Pelonchas" Se encontraba mirando a su amigo de madera sonriendo y riendo por lo bajo, después, lo miro con una cara de confusión y lo acercó a su oído para "Escucharlo" atentamente.  
_ ¿Qué dices Tablón?_ Pregunta el joven de sandalias confundido_ ¿Seguro que es buena idea? Es que_ Johnny al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de su amigo imaginario, pero él es muy accesible_ ¡Si tu lo dices amigo!_ Dice Johnny mientras se pone de pie y mira a todos sus amigos discutiendo, Kevin se quedó discutiendo con Marie, Rolf estaba discutiendo con Wilfred, Sara estaba consolando a Jimmy que no paraba de llorar y Nazz discutía con Lee y May. Johnny trató de pararlos a todos diciendo "Emm… Amigos" Después unas diminutas toses, hasta que se arto y grito "¡OIGAN! ¡ESCUCHEN!" y ahí fue donde todos le prestaron atención, Johnny estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, hasta que un zapato rojo le dio en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo, resulta que Lee estaba sosteniendo de cabeza a su hermana May, a la cual le faltaba un zapato.  
_ ¡No me callaras de nuevo idiota!_ Le grita la pelirroja.  
Después de eso, se escucharon una gran cantidad de "¡Sí!" "¡¿Qué te pasa?!"  
_ Solo iba a decirles que a Tablón se le ocurrió que juguemos todos al Verdad o Reto para que sea más divertido entre mas_ Dice el joven aun tirado en el suelo, con el pie izquierdo levantado y con una voz que simbolizaba mareo.  
_ ¡¿Qué te pasa Tablón?!_ Se queja Nazz fuertemente_ ¡No jugaremos con ellas y ellas no quieren jugar!_ Agrega la joven rubia.  
_ ¡Cállate princesita! ¡Jugaremos!_ Dice Lee Cruel decidida.  
Ante la miradas perplejas de sus hermanas y un "¡¿Qué?!" Al unisonó, Lee cita una "Reunión Cruel".  
_ ¿Estás loca hermana? ¡Yo no quiero jugar con ellos!_ Se queja May.  
_ Cállate estúpida, ¿No ven mi plan?_ Pregunta la joven pelirroja.  
_ La verdad no vemos nada lógico en esto Marie…_ Admite Marie.  
_ Verán, el juego se llama "Verdad o Reto" ¿No?_ Pregunta Lee.  
Sus dos hermanas afirman ante las miradas de los niños del barrio que trataban de entender de qué hablaban esas raras hermanas.  
_ Bueno, verán que solo necesitamos que nos toque a nosotros y le preguntamos a uno de los Eds, en caso de que ellos escojan "Reto" simplemente los obligaremos a ser nuestros novios por toda la vida_ Explica Lee  
_ ¡ESO ES GENIAL!_ Grita entusiasmada May, luego es golpeada por su hermana mayor.  
_ ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Que no nos escuchen!_ La regaña Lee después de golpearla, seguida de las risas de su otra hermana Marie.  
_ Espera… ¿Y si escogen "Verdad"?_ Pregunta Marie.  
_ Simple, les preguntaremos si quieren ser nuestros novios, en caso de que digan que "No" simplemente los golpearemos hasta que digan que si…_ Explica Lee.  
_ ¡Es buen plan! ¡Hagámoslo!_ Dice Marie feliz, tiempo después se rompe "La junta"_ Vale, jugaremos…_ Dice la joven peli-Azul mientras se cruza de brazos.  
_ ¡Bueno! ¡Ustedes jueguen y nosotros nos vamos!_ Dice Eddy mientras se da media vuelta y se digna a irse con los ojos cerrados_ ¡Díganme quien termino ganando para así pueda sacarle dinero!_ Dice el joven, al terminar de decirlo, termina siendo "Chocado" por el cuerpo de Lee Cruel que estaba detrás de él.  
_ ¡Nada de eso amigo! ¡Ustedes tres también jugaran!_ Le dice Lee Cruel a los Eds, los cuales Eddy la miraba con cara de negación, Edd la miraba asustada llevándose las uñas a la boca, y Fred estaba sonriendo como idiota viendo la nada.  
_ ¡¿Y que si no queremos?!_ Pregunta Eddy acercándose a la Cruel que estaba enfrente de él.  
_ ¡Entonces nosotras tampoco jugamos!_ Dice la joven pelirroja amenazadoramente.  
_ ¿Y crees que eso nos importa?_ Pregunta el joven Eddy mientras pasa alado de ella y se decide por irse.  
_ ¡Y nos iremos de Luna de Miel con mis hermanas y ustedes!_ Dice la hermana Cruel, al decir eso Eddy se da vuelta asustado para ver a la hermana Cruel, esta, levanta un mechón de su gran cabellera anaranjada para dejar ver uno de sus ojos negros_ Y Créeme que lo haremos de verdad_ Dice la joven pelirroja mientras le guiña un ojo a "Pelos necios"

Estaba acorralado Eddy, solo tenía una opción, jugar al estúpido juego, así que se cruzo de brazos y camino con cara de amargado hacia el circulo que se había formado nuevamente y se sentó en un espacio de mala gana.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Prepárense para el juego! Así estaba compuesto los lugares en su respectivo orden:  
Kevin- Nazz- Rolf- Johnny- Tablón- Ed- Eddy- Edd- Sara- Jimmy- May- Marie- Lee- Wilfred- Víctor y volvemos con Kevin.  
¿Todos listos? ¡Comencemos!

En el siguiente Cap. re - a q B 0:F estaba sosteniendo de cabeza a su hermana May, a la cual le faltaba un zapato.  
_ ¡No me callaras de nuevo idiota!_ Le grita la pelirroja.  
Después de eso, se escucharon una gran cantidad de "¡Sí!" "¡¿Qué te pasa?!"  
_ Solo iba a decirles que a Tablón se le ocurrió que juguemos todos al Verdad o Reto para que sea más divertido entre mas_ Dice el joven aun tirado en el suelo, con el pie izquierdo levantado y con una voz que simbolizaba mareo.  
_ ¡¿Qué te pasa Tablón?!_ Se queja Nazz fuertemente_ ¡No jugaremos con ellas y ellas no quieren jugar!_ Agrega la joven rubia.  
_ ¡Cállate princesita! ¡Jugaremos!_ Dice Marie Cruel decidida.  
Ante la miradas perplejas de sus hermanas y un "¡¿Qué?!" Al unisonó, Marie cita una "Reunión Cruel".  
_ ¿Estás loca hermana? ¡Yo no quiero jugar con ellos!_ Se queja May.  
_ Cállate estúpida, ¿No ven mi plan?_ Pregunta la joven pelirroja.  
_ La verdad no vemos nada lógico en esto Marie…_ Admite Lee.  
_ Verán, el juego se llama "Verdad o Reto" ¿No?_ Pregunta Marie.  
Sus dos hermanas afirman ante las miradas de los niños del barrio que trataban de entender de qué hablaban esas raras hermanas.  
_ Bueno, verán que solo necesitamos que nos toque a nosotros y le preguntamos a uno de los Eds, en caso de que ellos escojan "Roto" simplemente los obligaremos a ser nuestros novios por toda la vida_ Explica Marie.  
_ ¡ESO ES GENIAL!_ Grita entusiasmada May, luego es golpeada por su hermana mayor.  
_ ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Que no nos escuchen!_ La regaña Marie después de golpearla, seguida de las risas de su otra hermana Lee.  
_ Espera… ¿Y si escogen "Verdad"?_ Pregunta Lee.  
_ Simple, les preguntaremos si quieren ser nuestros novios, en caso de que digan que "No" simplemente los golpearemos hasta que digan que si…_ Explica Marie.  
_ ¡Es buen plan! ¡Hagámoslo!_ Dice Lee feliz, tiempo después se rompe "La junta"_ Vale, jugaremos…_ Dice la joven peli-Azul mientras se cruza de brazos.  
_ ¡Bueno! ¡Ustedes jueguen y nosotros nos vamos!_ Dice Eddy mientras se da media vuelta y se digna a irse con los ojos cerrados_ ¡Díganme quien termino ganando para así pueda sacarle dinero!_ Dice el joven, al terminar de decirlo, termina siendo "Chocado" por el cuerpo de Marie Cruel que estaba detrás de él.  
_ ¡Nada de eso amigo! ¡Ustedes tres también jugaran!_ Le dice Marie Cruel a los Eds, los cuales Eddy la miraba con cara de negación, Edd la miraba asustada llevándose las uñas a la boca, y Fred estaba sonriendo como idiota viendo la nada.  
_ ¡¿Y que si no queremos?!_ Pregunta Eddy acercándose a la Cruel que estaba enfrente de él.  
_ ¡Entonces nosotras tampoco jugamos!_ Dice la joven pelirroja amenazadoramente.  
_ ¿Y crees que eso nos importa?_ Pregunta el joven Eddy mientras pasa alado de ella y se decide por irse.  
_ ¡Y nos iremos de Luna de Miel con mis hermanas y ustedes!_ Dice la hermana Cruel, al decir eso Eddy se da vuelta asustado para ver a la hermana Cruel, esta, levanta un mechón de su gran cabellera anaranjada para dejar ver uno de sus ojos negros_ Y Créeme que lo haremos de verdad_ Dice la joven pelirroja mientras le guiña un ojo a "Pelos necios"

Estaba acorralado Eddy, solo tenía una opción, jugar al estúpido juego, así que se cruzo de brazos y camino con cara de amargado hacia el circulo que se había formado nuevamente y se sentó en un espacio de mala gana.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Prepárense para el juego! Así estaba compuesto los lugares en su respectivo orden:  
Kevin- Nazz- Rolf- Johnny- Tablón- Ed- Eddy- Edd- Sara- Jimmy- May- Marie- Lee- Wilfred- Víctor y volvemos con Kevin.  
¿Todos listos? ¡Comencemos!

En el siguiente Cap.

_**Personalmente, Marie era mi amor de la infancia! XD junto con La Maga Oscura! XD**_


	3. ¿Todos listos para jugar?

_ ¡Bien! ¡Ahora somos más!_ Dice Nazz fingiendo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claramente no estaba alegre, ósea, los Eds y las crueles… ¿Qué peor que eso?_ ¿TODOS saben las reglas?_ Pregunta la rubia mirando a todos los que conformaban el circulo, claramente tenía entendido que Ed no sabía cómo se jugaba, así que estaba esperando que este contestara "Yo no" pero en cambio, el joven de la uni-ceja miraba al vacio con una sonrisa de idiota.  
_ ¿Tú sabes Ed?_ Pregunta Edd sorprendido.  
La sonrisa de Ed se destruyo ante la pregunta de su amigo de la gorra, este la miro con cara de confusión.  
_ ¿Saber que o como qué?_ Pregunta Ed confundido, claramente ante cualquier pregunta el perdía cada gota de su muy escasa inteligencia.  
_ Si sabes las reglas del juego atarantado…_ Le explica Eddy con vos de irritación, a nadie le gusta explicarle a una persona mientras todos los demás saben.  
_ ¿Jugaremos a la invasión de zombies alienígenas espaciales de mercurio tres?_ Pregunta el joven de la uni-ceja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que representaba su emoción ante la idea de jugar a ese juego que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de jugarlo.  
Eddy se golpea la frente levemente y después le dedica un fuerte golpe en la nuca a su amigo, acto siguiente le ordena a algún miembro del círculo que le explique cómo se juega Verdad o Reto.  
_ ¡Es fácil Ed!_ Salta Jimmy extra alegre, el joven de la uni-ceja le dedica una mirada demasiado profunda y penetrante_ ¡Mira! Tenemos dos opciones: "Verdad o Reto" en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros escoja verdad ¡Alguien le hace una pregunta a otra persona! ¡Y este tendrá que responderla con la verdad si o si! ¡Y en el caso de escoger Reto! ¡Lo obligaran a hacer algo que no quiera! ¡Si no lo hace pierde! ¡Y poco a poco se van yendo hasta que quede solo uno!_ Explica el joven de los frenos mientras la mirada de Ed se hace más estúpida.  
_ ¿Hasta que quede uno?_ Pregunta Eddy interesado_ ¿Acaso hay un premio para el ganador?_ Pregunta el joven mientras saca una inmensa sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo su rostro.  
_ ¡Pues claro! ¡El ganador gana el premio mayor!_ Dice Nazz mientras se toma las manos y mira al cielo con mirada soñadora.  
_ ¿Premio?_ Pregunta Eddy mientras inspecciona la palabra con cara de interés_ Ósea… ¡DINERO!_ Dice el joven haciendo la sonrisa mas inmensa y acto siguiente, de su cabello sale un extraño signo, verde, parecía una "S" con dos líneas verticales atravesándolo verticalmente, ese signo vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez en los ojos de él joven con solo tres cabellos, acto siguiente, el joven abre la boca dejando caer una gran cantidad de esos signos, a los cuales, Edd mira sorprendido, toma uno y lo comienza a observar con su lupa de bolsillo.  
_ Es raro ver como estos extraños símbolos aparecen cada vez que piensa en él mismo…_ Dice el joven de la gorra mientras sigue viendo ese extraño signo, se pone de pie y se acerca un poco a la sombra, para después sacar de su gorra un libro, cuyo título era "Hechos extraños en la vida de todo adolescente"  
_ ¡Cállate y ven a jugar!_ Dice Eddy mientras va hacia su amigo, lo toma y lo carga con sus dos brazos para después sentarlo alado de él.  
_ ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡JUGUEMOS!_ Dice el joven "Pelos necios" mientras deja caer de su boca otra gran cantidad de signos de dinero.  
_ Vale…_ Dice Nazz viendo toda sorprendida_ Ed ¿Has entendido?_ Pregunta el joven rubia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al joven de la uni-ceja.  
Ed mira a su compañera de barrio y luego mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo señalando que si entendió.  
_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Juguemos! ¿En dónde estábamos?_ Pregunta la rubia.  
_ ¡Creo que Sara tenía que…!_  
El joven Jimmy no podía terminar su oración, ya que su amiga pelirroja le había tapado la boca con su mano derecha.  
_ ¡Jimmy iba a escoger a quien hacerle el reto!_ Dice la joven Sara dejando caer grandes cantidades de sudor de su cabeza y dejando salir una risa nerviosa.  
_ ¡Claro!_ Admite Kevin que había caído en la trampa de Sara_ ¿A quién escoges Jimmy?_ Pregunta el joven del suéter verde.  
Jimmy estaba asustado ante la reacción de Sara, el joven de los frenos siempre pesó que su mejor amiga ah querido revelar ese secreto desde hace mucho, pero nunca pudo.  
_ Bien… Escojo a… ¡Nazz!_ Salta el joven de los frenos mientras mira a la joven rubia, esta le dedica una tierna sonrisa y le pregunta "¿Sí?"_ ¿Verdad o Reto?_ Pregunta Jimmy.  
_ Vale… Como han hecho todos retos… Creo que será verdad_ Responde la joven mientras se lleva el dedo índice a la mandíbula y después lo retira para lograr responder ante la pregunta de su amigo Jimmy.  
_ ¿Es verdad que antes eras obesa?_ Pregunta el joven de los frenos.  
_ ¡JIMMY!_ Salta la joven rubia enojada, claramente era un secreto que solo ella conocía… ¿Cómo lo supo Jimmy?  
Entre todo el circulo se comenzaron a escuchar risas ante la pregunta de Jimmy, era muy poco probable que la joven más bella de todo el barrio sea en otros tiempos obesa, pero, nadie sabía, y al parecer lo era, Nazz estaba muy asustada.  
_ ¡¿Qué te pasa princesita?!_ Pregunta Lee Cruel de forma burlona_ ¿Temes que se te acabe ahora la perfección?_ Pregunta la joven riéndose de la rubia, la cual estaba demasiado nerviosa y no contestaba.  
_ ¡Parece que no contestara! ¡Queda fuera! ¡Siguiente…!_  
Era la oración incompleta de parte de Marie cruel.  
_ ¡ESPERA!_ Nazz no quería que supieran el secreto que mas ah estado ocultando, pero tampoco quería darle la razón a las Crueles, las cuales se burlaban de ella_ Responderé…_ Dice la joven mientras deja caer sus brazos y cierra los ojos con cara de tristeza.  
_ ¡Perfecto!_ Dice Lee poniéndose de pie, con un aire triunfante_ ¡Dinos!_ Agrega la pelirroja mientras se acerca a la rubia con un aire amenazante y triunfante a la vez.  
_ S…I…_ Susurra la joven rubia, nombrando primero la letra "S" seguido de la letra "I"  
_ ¿Cómo? ¡No se escucha!_ Dice May mientras suelta una sonora risa, a lo que su hermana mayor, Lee, la golpea para callarla.  
_ ¡SI! ¡ERA OBESA!_ Grita la joven rubia para que al parecer, todo el pueblo la escuche y todos terminaran explotando en risas sonoras, hasta Jimmy, todos menos Kevin, el cual quería reír, pero se la aguataba, igual, al final la risa le ganó y termino siendo atacada por ella.  
_ ¡Cállense!_ Salta Nazz enojada y de un fuerte color rojo que representaba su vergüenza_ ¡Ahora no lo soy…! Creo…_ Admite la joven, como toda adolescente, Nazz se sentía incomoda con su cuerpo.  
Nadie se callaba, todos estaban riendo muy fuertemente, solo Edd no era el que se reía como los demás, ya que este se llevaba la mano a su boca y ocultaba su risa, pero claramente se escuchaba.  
_ ¡Lee!_ Salta la joven Nazz enfurecida, era raro que alguien nombre a la hermana cruel por su nombre, esta hermana la mira confundida_ ¿Verdad o Reto?_ Pregunta la joven Nazz en modo de desafío.  
_ ¡Lánzame lo que quieras!_ Dice la joven pelirroja inflando el pecho orgullosa de sí misma, claramente, estaba dispuesta a todo, pero Nazz estaba loca de venganza contra la joven pelirroja_ ¡Escojo reto! ¡No creo que puedas hacer algo en contra mío!_ Agrega la pelirroja todavía orgullosa de sí misma, había dos cosas ahí a favor de ella: primero, en caso de que alguien se ría, esta los golpeara, segundo, Nazz estaba enfurecida, no pensaría claramente.  
Había algo erróneo en el pensamiento de la pelirroja, en el segundo pensamiento, Nazz estaba enfurecida, Y LOCA, lo que provocaría que su reto sea algo serio, como esto:  
_ ¡Te reto a verme y no hacer nada!_ Dice Nazz mientras se pone de pie, cruza el circulo, toma a Eddy y comienza a besarlo loca, sádica, y de una forma muy excitante, le devoraba la boca al joven de pelos necios.  
Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que hacia Nazz, Eddy trataba de salir, claramente, como a muchos, él deseaba que Nazz lo besara, pero eso era demasiado, estaba lastimándolo, el amor de Nazz era muy fuerte para el joven de los tres cabellos. Lee miraba sorprendida lo que hacia Nazz, primero no hizo nada, hasta que capto todo, ¡ESA NIÑA ESTABA BESANDO A SU HOMBRE! ¡Lee estaba enfurecía! tanto que se arremango las mangas (De su camisa que no venía con mangas) Y se acerco caminando con paso firme y amenazante hacia la joven rubia, pero sus dos hermanas la detuvieron, tomándole por la espalda, pies, y más partes del cuerpo diciéndole a la pelirroja "¡Si haces algo pierdes!" a lo que la pelirroja captó y decidió no hacer nada. Nazz claramente sabía lo que pasaba, ¡besó a Eddy por nada! Así que sacó su arma secreta, uso su dedo índice para caminar atravez del hombre del joven pelos necio hasta su cabeza, y comenzó a pasear sus dedos entre sus tres cabellos, algo que desato la furia de Lee Cruel "¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A JUGAR CON SU CABELLO?! ¡ES MIO! ¡ESO FUE EL COLMO!" Y ante ese pensamiento, la joven se libero del agarre de sus hermanas lanzándolas por todos lados (May quedo estampada contra un árbol) y tirándose sobre Nazz, acorralándola en el piso y comenzando a golpearla, Eddy tenía una mirada perdida y dijo "Hoy no quiero comer verduras mami" de los golpes de Lee a Nazz, comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de tierra de parte de las dos, y ese montón de tierra fue llevado hasta detrás de la casa de Ed, la joven Cruel había quedado eliminada del juego, ahora, esperemos que no haya eliminado a Nazz de la faz de la tierra.  
Todos veían lo que pasaba con asombro.  
_ Ahora veo que no es un simple juego_ Admite Kevin mirando sorprendido lo que pasaba detrás de la casa del joven uni-ceja, ese maltrato de parte de Lee a Nazz, este juego se pondrá serio.


End file.
